In recent years, in a high-speed and high-density signal transmission between electronic devices or between wiring boards, the conventional transmission through electric wirings has began to reveal limitations in realization of high speed and high density, because mutual interference and signal attenuation constitute barriers. In order to overcome such limitations, a technology for connecting between the electronic devices or between the wiring boards by light, a so-called optical interconnection, is being examined. A polymer optical waveguide has drawn attention as an optical transmission path because of being easily processed with low costs, greater wiring-flexibility, and high density.
As the modes of a polymer optical wave waveguide, it is considered that a type which is formed on a glass epoxy resin substrate on an assumption of being applied onto a photoelectric consolidated substrate or a flexible type having no hard supporting substrate supposed to make a connection between boards are preferred.
The polymer optical waveguide is also required to have high heat resistance in addition to have high transparency (low optical transmission loss) in terms of usage environment of an applicable apparatus, part implementation thereof, or the like. Known materials for the optical wave guide include (meth)acrylate polymers (see, for example Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, even the (meth)acrylate polymers described in those patent documents have a high transparency of 0.3 dB/cm at a wavelength of 850 nm, evaluation of heat resistance performance, for example, specific test results such as optical transmission loss after a solder-reflow test are not described in detail and thus unclear.
Patent Document 1: JP Hei 06-258537 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2003-195079 A